Reunion
by lDragonElf
Summary: After destroying the Shikon Jewel, Kagome was pulled back to the present and the well never reopened. Ten years later she's a SHIELD agent under the new shield formed by Coulsen. But it seems the past isn't done with her yet. Takes place around season 3-4 of Agents of Shield, after the end of Inuyasha.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Agent Kagome Higurashi sat at a small table to one side of the mess hall. She fiddled idly with the laptop cord as she stared at the partially filled screen, trying to think of how to phrase what had happened. She knew from experience that mentioning yokai wouldn't do any good. Early on when she had first joined SHIELD she had done so and had gotten several lectures on the 'scientific base for everything' and had long since stopped trying to convince the other agents that some of the things they came up against weren't just enhanced people or strange natural phenomena. But then, yokai had gotten much better at disguising themselves over the years. She only recognized them for what they were because she could sense their energy, a leftover 'gift' from her time in the feudal era.

She read through the report one more time, then with a sigh pushed her chair back and stood up. She couldn't think of any way to explain what had happened in a more 'scientific' way, so this would have to do.

.o.

As she walked down the underground hallway she had to step hurriedly to the side as a couple of agents carrying a long box collided with some other agents pushing a cart of scientific equipment with a loud crash.

The resulting mess was impressive! The box fell on its side and broke open, while the scientific equipment went skittering across the floor.

Kagome stepped forward to help pick the items up, then froze as her eyes fell on what had fallen from the broken box.

The katana looked older, the sheath a bit more scuffed and scratched, the wrapping on the handle a bit more ragged, and a few new chips on the hand guard; but it was unmistakable.

'Tessaiga?' She breathed out in a whisper.

**.o.o.o.**

**So this is an idea that's been bugging me for a while, and wrote it out to see if it helped get rid of writers block on Nura. It did. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Italics means Japanese_

.o.o.o.

Kagome checked the safety on her gun making sure it was off. She and two other agents were crouched next to a side door of the building, waiting for the signal to move in.

The mission was simple, capture the hydra base and bring in the hydra agents. If there were any enhanced persons or inhumans let the agents trained in handling them take care of it. Nothing they hadn't done before.

She shifted again, restless.

"Hey Kagome," she glanced to her left at agent Thomas Williams, he was looking at her curiously. "You nervous? You've checked your gun at least four times in the last five minutes."

The concern in his voice was notable. Kagome smiled to herself, he was always looking out for the other agents on any given mission, she had been working with him and agent Samantha Roberts regularly for about a year now, and Tom always acted like such a mother hen!

The three of them had worked together before the whole hydra disaster, but not too often. They had been on a mission together when the fall happened and had reunited after Coulson re-recruited them for the new SHIELD and put them together as a unit.

The new SHIELD was different than the one that had first recruited Kagome. Much smaller and more personalized for one. Part of that was because so many agents had been killed, turned out to be Hydra, or had decided to move on to other types of jobs.

Kagome couldn't picture herself in any other work. When she had finally accepted that the bone-eater well wasn't going to open again after her high school graduation, she'd lost what little interest she had left in schooling.

She'd helped around the shrine, trying to distract herself, but she'd begun to sink into depression.

Running into SHIELD had pulled her out.

She had been visiting another city with her mother and had sensed a yokai. It turned out that this particular yokai had been hunting and eating humans for a while but had managed to avoid attention by moving around a lot. SHIELD had caught wind of it while it was in America and had finally caught up to it in Japan. There they discovered that the yokai could create a miasma that would paralyze them. Kagome had followed the yokai energy, seen the situation, and reacted on instinct. Her purifying energy had protected her from the miasma and coming from behind she had knocked out the yokai with a pipe segment she had grabbed from the ground.

The SHIELD agents had apparently been impressed by her bravery and once the paralysis wore off, they had invited her to attend the academy. From there she eventually became a field agent.

"I'm not exactly nervous," she began to respond, then trailed off, unsure of how to phrase what it was that had her so fidgety.

"Don't worry," Sam smiled, "everyone gets nervous sometimes. And besides if the rumors about there being captured inhumans are true, we might be seeing Quake! She always comes if there's a chance of finding a new inhuman."

Kagome's smile widened at her enthusiasm. Sam had proved to have an almost obsession with the 'enhanced' and seemed practically giddy at the idea that they might meet one in person.

Kagome glanced at the door again and her smile faded slightly; she couldn't shake the feeling that something else was in there.

A chill wind whipped across the rooftop, and the three agents suppressed shivers. Kagome glanced up, it was almost dawn, there had been no moon that night. She blinked and scowled slightly at herself in annoyance. After returning to modern times for good she'd still kept track of the moon cycles, mostly unconsciously. 'C'mon Kagome' she thought to herself firmly, 'pay attention to the present situation, the past is gone.' Though she had to admit to herself that keeping her mind on the present was even more difficult since she had seen those agents bringing in Tessaiga two weeks ago. She'd managed to hide her reaction (thank you spy training) but seeing it had reopened a deep wound in her heart.

She resisted the temptation to check her gun again, not wanting to worry the others. It had been years since she was last this nervous for a mission, what was going on?

Finally the signal to move in came over their ear-pieces. Kagome and Sam flanked Thomas, keeping watch to the sides and behind as they moved slowly through the upper levels of the building. As they entered the second room five men looked up at them, startled. The shield agents didn't hesitate, in seconds three of the men had been knocked unconscious with icers, the other two had stood up and pulled out guns.

They were hydra then. Kagome ducked behind the door-frame as the hydra agents opened fire.

.o.

Kagome pressed her back to the wall as shots whipped past her. They were nearing the bottom level of the building, where the captive "inhumans" were being held. She doubted if they really were inhumans though, she sensed high levels of yokai energy from below. So either some of the hydra agents, or the prisoners were yokai. Or both, yokai had no qualms about fighting each other.

It sounded like some fighting was happening in the lower levels, some of their agents must have gotten down there. Thomas finished off the last agent that had been firing at them and beckoned for her and Sam to follow. He edged his way down the stairwell, keeping an eye out for more hostiles as he did. The sound of fighting continued as they reached the bottom floor and faced the doorway, if anyone was being held captive in this base, this was the last floor to secure and check.

Kagome squinted at the door, on it was vaguely familiar looking stylized Kanji, though she didn't recognize these specific ones, they must have been ancient. Then it struck her, this writing was similar to the sutras Miroku used to carry. These were anti-yokai wards, probably meant to contain them and their power. Well that confirmed it. These weren't inhumans being held here. They were yokai, and somehow, hydra knew about them when SHEILD did not.

Kagome opened her mouth to warn her teammates. It didn't matter if they thought she was crazy, they needed to be prepared for what was ahead. But too late. With a signal for them to follow, Thomas burst through the door into the room. It was chaos. Hydra agents were taking cover in packs, trying to ward off the yokai that were most definitely not restrained, as they attacked the humans who had held them captive. Kagome spotted several ogre-like yokai they she remembered having fought before, as well as some who were definitely spider-types spinning webbing around some unconscious hydra agents.

Kidy-corner to her group, another door burst open, and several more SHEILD agents rushed in. They hesitated for a moment, as Thomas had, trying to absorb the surprising situation and figure out who they were supposed to be fighting, and who they were supposedly rescuing. That hesitation disappeared as several hydra agents turned and began firing on them. The SHEILD agents dodged for cover, then began to return fire.

Kagome and Sam worked their way across one side of the room with Thomas guarding their backs, trying to flank a rather large group of agents who were distracted fending off what looked like a swarm of flaming rubber balls. Kagome recognized the kitsune illusions for what they were, how many types of yokai had they managed to capture?

As they reached the middle of the room, and with a nod the two women darted into cover spots opposite each other. This would allow them to cover more of the room,

_"__Sanko Tesso!"_

Kagome froze, that phrase, that voice! Only years of training kept her from dropping her weapon in shock. She slid along the divider she was using as cover and looked toward the source of the words. He looked older, but the stark white hair, the pointed ears sticking up from the top of his head. Inuyasha half-crouched behind a crate peering away from her toward where his attack had downed several hydra agents.

For a second, she couldn't move. Emotions long since buried and forgotten surged within her, shaking the discipline she'd so strictly enforced as part of her training. Inuyasha was here, he was alive! Despite the difference of 500 years and an entirely different continent, he was somehow standing in front of her, with that familiar scowl on his face.

Kagome wrenched herself back to the present. _'__you're in the middle of a fire fight moron,' _she berated herself, '_you can have a teary reunion once the hydra agents are taken care of!' _She scanned from her position for hostiles. The hydra numbers had dropped enormously. It seemed that their captives had managed to do some serious damage once they'd escaped. Not surprising really. Inuyasha alone was very good at destroying things, even without tessaiga.

Her eyes settled on a woman across from her. A woman with a rifle trained on Inuyasha's back.

Kagome didn't think, only pulled her trigger, but an empty click met her ears. She cursed, (in English, she'd learned some good ones over the years) by the time she reloaded, the hydra agent would already have fired, Inuyasha didn't seem to be wearing his fire rat robes anymore, he would be killed. From deep inside her a response she'd thought buried in the past flared and she shouted without thinking. _"Osuwari!"_

As the hydra woman fired her weapon, light flared along the necklace Inuyasha wore, and he was pulled down, face first into the ground, as the bullet whizzed through the air where he had been standing. A second later Sam's bullet dropped the hydra agent.

Inuyasha spluttered as he shoved himself to his knees and twisted to face her, shock lining every feature on his face, "Kagome?"

**.o.o.o.**

**So these scenes were the main things I wanted to write. I have some ideas on how the story could be continued, So if that's something you guys are interested in let me know. If not I might just leave it as is, it depends on how my muses behave.**

**According to my headcanon here Inuyasha's aging is drastically slowed by his Yokai blood, so they'll appear to be roughly the same age.**

**As always review please, I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"English"

_"Japanese"_

**Just before sunset:**

Inuyasha sat against the wall of his cell, glaring at the camera. Humans weren't supposed to believe in yokai anymore, it'd been centuries since they'd become covert enough to fade into legend. But somehow this group of crazies had not only found real functioning sutras, and someone powerful enough to activate them; but were apparently collecting yokai to run experiments on.

He rubbed at his arm where it was still sore from where they'd injected him last. With all the sutras around his healing was slowed way down; luckily, they weren't strong enough to make him revert to his human form. Although in less than an hour that wouldn't matter. He could already feel it starting; his claws and fangs dulling, and that pervasive weakening of his limbs… He shivered, he knew that even in human form he was stronger than most humans, especially now that he'd been specifically training during nights of the new moon, but the difference of power still made him feel weak.

This night though, his greatest weakness could be an advantage. He waited until the right moment; just before the changes became visible, then jumped and smashed a fist into the camera, rendering it useless.

There, that should bring them running. Running with the sutras they liked to use to immobilize the yokai. Joke's on them, it wouldn't work this time.

He crouched next to the door, waiting for it to crack open. With his hearing dulled he couldn't hear them approach, but he would still have the element of surprise.

The door swung open, and he jumped at them.

They were expecting a weakened yokai, nearly frozen in place, and unable to retaliate. Well not this time. Even slowed down to a human speed, Inuyasha was a force to be reckoned with.

He knocked two of them out cold and tripped several others in the first few seconds. Then he grabbed one of their guns. He didn't like the weapons generally speaking, but right now he needed every advantage he could get. If this didn't work, they'd never get another chance. He shot fifteen of them before the gun clicked empty, and he had to dodge to the side as the remaining agents began to shoot back. He grabbed another gun off a fallen foe then skittered backwards down the hallway, firing as he went. He reached the next cell and with a grin at the agents, reached to the side and ripped the containment sutras off the door.

The ogre that burst into the hallway provided both physical cover and a very nice distraction, so the hanyou tuned and raced down the hall, tearing the sutras off each door as he passed. Hopefully the general chaos caused by a bunch of pissed off yokai would make an escape at the very least possible.

Nearing the end of the hallway a familiar face emerged from one of the cells. _"Ah, that's much better." _Shippo grinned at him. _"You get them all?"_

_"Almost." _He grunted, then ripped the last few sutras off. _"That's it for this side, there may be more over that way." _He gestured vaguely past where the yokai were driving the humans back. A couple sutras couldn't work against that many yokai.

Shippo nodded, _"Right then, let's get the rest of them."_

.o.o.o.

**After sunrise:**

Inuyasha punched another enemy, throwing him back into the wall. He glanced around, noting that most of the fighting around him had stopped. The humans that had helped to take down the group that had been capturing yokai were milling about, stunning or tying up the ones who had surrendered. He didn't know who they were, but they had definitely made the escape plan go a lot more smoothly.

His ears flicked back as he heard steps approaching from behind, and he turned. She was there. Her scent was slightly different now, mingled with gun oil and powder, but it was _hers_. Their eyes met, and he found himself hesitating. It had been so long, centuries for him, he didn't know how long for her. Damn, if he'd known they'd reached her time he'd've gone back to Japan years ago!

She stopped a few feet away, seeming hesitant as well. _"Inuyasha…?"_she started, then trailed off.

He shifted, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd forgotten how hard that necklace jerked when she invoked it. He opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say, but a commotion to the side grabbed both their attention.

Inuyasha swore under his breath and dashed toward the noise. It figured the ogres would make trouble. One of them had turned on a few of the humans that had helped fight off the captors, one human was already lying on the ground, hopefully stunned and not dead; the last thing they needed right now was for whoever this group was to start firing on them.

He arrived as the ogre was reaching toward another of the humans and quickly shoved the man to the side. The yokai's paw swung toward him and he jumped over it, landing on the ground between the ogre and the humans who were pulling out their guns.

_"oye you idiot,"_ he barked,_"the battle's over, back off!"_

The ogre growled at him stepping forward. They'd followed his lead during the escape, but they didn't seem to be inclined to listen anymore. He snarled back, feeling red beginning to tinge his eyes as his yokai blood riled inside him. He held it back with difficulty, even after centuries of practice keeping his head in times like these took a lot of focus. The ogre lifted its arm to take another swing at him, but before it could a smaller figure jumped up behind it, slapping something onto its head.

_"There we go!"_

The ogre collapsed to the ground under the weight of an enchanted statue, and Shippo landed neatly next to it. _"anyone else want to try and cause trouble you'll get the same!"_the young kitsune called out to the yokai who had been gathering around to watch, and probably hoping to participate, in the fight. They subsided, even the stupidest of them wouldn't want to fight the armed humans as well as Shippo, his friends, and Inuyasha. Not while their strength was limited from the containment sutras that still covered much of the walls.

Inuyasha snorted, then turned back to the humans, who still had their guns out. "Okay, you can put those down now." He snapped, annoyed. It had been a long night.

They eyed him suspiciously, guns still held at the ready. He realized his eyes were still red, and with a mental shove pushed down the irritation and battle-lust, allowing them to bleed back to their normal white and gold coloring. That should help the humans be more trusting right?

Apparently not, some seemed to find that more alarming and tensed. Though Kagome relaxed, with a look of surprised happiness on her face. She must have expected him to attack. The other agents apparently still thought he would. The hanyou huffed, diplomacy wasn't really his strong suit.

A woman approached from the side and motioned for the humans to lower their weapons; they did so. She turned to face Inuyasha and Shippo, eyeing them warily.

"Well," she began, "we didn't expect the captives at this facility to have freed themselves and be fighting already. Are you two leaders of this group?"

Shippo laughed, "Leaders? Hardly. We spearheaded the escape and are stronger than any of them, so they don't wanna fight us is all."

The woman nodded slowly. "Ah. Well, do you think any of the other former captives are going to attack my agents?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Depends, probably not unless they're overly annoying." He deadpanned. Shippo snickered at that. The woman narrowed her eyes at them before turning to face the larger group of yokai. There were probably around thirty of them.

"We are agents of SHIELD, I'm Agent Evers, the head of this extraction team. The group that captured you is called Hydra, and they've been hunting inhumans for experimentation. We're here…"

"Inhumans?" Shippo whispered to Inuyasha, distracting him from what the woman was saying. _"that's a weird term for yokai."_

Inuyasha shrugged, his eyes turning back to where Kagome was talking to two other humans. She seemed to feel his gaze and shot a glance at them over her shoulder. Shippo followed his gaze, then started.

_"Whoa wait, is that Kagome!?"_he blurted out in surprise.

Agent Evers turned toward them, seemingly annoyed at being interrupted.

Shippo, of course, didn't pay her the least mind.

_"You didn't tell me we'd reached her time!"_

_"That's because I didn't realize we had baka."_ Inuyasha retorted shortly, trying to ignore the twisting feeling in his chest as he watched her. He had no idea what to do now. He'd had a vague idea that he could wait until her time, then find her, but she seemed so different. It had been so long since he'd seen her, he had no idea how to act; this was worse than when Kikyo had come back to life!

Their eyes snapped back to Agent Evers as she stepped toward them. "well?" She asked.

They both looked at her blankly, and she sighed.

"I asked if you had any questions about the procedure."

"Procedure?" Inuyasha echoed, tensing. That sounded ominous.

"Yes, getting you protection and helping you either get new identities or join SHIELD."

Inuyasha relaxed with a snort, "I think we'll all be fine without your help there."

"Oh? and how do you expect… Where are you going?"

The other yokai had apparently gotten bored with listening to the human blabber on and had started to trickle away. While several of them had been injured, there was nothing too dangerous, and they all wanted to get away from the remaining sutras and regain their full power levels again. They ignored her question, then bristled as some other agents moved to block their path.

Welp, looks like a fight was going to break out anyway. Unfortunately for these SHIELD people, even with their power suppressed the assembled yokai were more than a match for them.

Tensions were rising quick. Out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha saw a few of Shippo's friends from school waving from nearby. They were mostly hidden from attention by a few shelves that filled that side of the room and gestured at a door that, from where they were standing, was relatively unguarded. If they ran fast enough (and kitsune were fast) they should be able to make it out no problem.

Shippo waved at them, _"I'll meet up with you guys later, there's something I need to do here first." _he whisper-shouted. With all the growling, the humans didn't seem to hear him.

The other kitsune shrugged, then turned and dashed past the distracted agents and out the door.

"Oy!" a couple of agents shouted, running after them, but stopping just outside the doorway when they realized they could no longer see the escapees.

A young-looking male agent stepped toward Inuyasha and Shippo, raising his gun. "Where the hell did they go?"

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously, "why do you think I'd know?"

"You were working together…"

"Yeah, because none of us wanted to be here any longer, and a joint assault was more likely to work than any one fighting on their own." Inuyasha interrupted him. Yeesh, these agent types were annoying.

Kagome and her two friends approached, Inuyasha caught her gaze and gave her a questioning look, was she going to pull a gun on them too?

She didn't, though her two friends had their weapons drawn.

"Hold on!" the shout grabbed most of the agents' attention, and the shockwave that made the ground tremble got the yokai to look up.

A woman in dressed in black with silver bracers on her arms was standing behind most of the humans and making her way toward the center of the room. She eyed the standoff between yokai and humans before turning to Agent Evers.

"Why did you release them before we could get the pods down here." She said in a voice that would probably have been too low to hear had they not been yokai. "This will make explaining things and limiting damage a lot more difficult."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, he wanted to trust that this group wasn't simply looking to recapture yokai. He didn't think Kagome would be part of any group that did. But it wasn't sounding good.

"They had already escaped when we arrived Agent Johnson; and were fighting the hydra agents." The older woman murmured back, again, not quite low enough to avoid most of the yokai hearing.

The newcomer frowned at this news and turned to survey the room once more. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at a disturbance and saw that several more yokai had pushed through the human agents to the doorways and vanished, maybe they were the smart ones.

He and Shippo shared a sidelong glance, this situation didn't seem to be going too well, but if they left it would be hard to find Kagome again.

The ground rumbled again as the new woman started to rise into the air. Some sort of shockwave emanating from both hands and forcing her upwards while shaking the ground.

Inuyasha watched, impressed despite himself. This woman was definitely not a yokai, but when had humans gotten abilities like that? The remaining yokai were watching as well, and Inuyasha could sense uneasiness in them. Humans weren't supposed to have powers like this, and it seemed they were wary of attacking her. Good, maybe this wouldn't blow up in their faces after all.

**.o.o.o.**

**A/N**

**So the muse for this story is currently very strong. Hopefully it stays that way. hopefully everyone's characterization is believable, if you feel there's a glaring problem that couldn't be explained with 'they're all older now', please let me know.**

**As always please review, I love hearing from you guys!**

**Nura isn't abandoned, next chapter should be up soon**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"English"

_"Japanese"_

.o.o.o.

Kagome watched with anxiety as Quake began to speak to the yokai. _Please let this work. _She thought. If the other yokai attacked, Inuyasha would probably be caught in the crossfire. Him, and the kitsune, who she starting to suspect might be Shippo. He was so much older… Oh he still looked young, like early twenties maybe, but that was far cry from the scrawny kid he'd been when she saw him last. She really shouldn't be surprised. If the bone eater well had reopened her mother would have contacted her immediately, so that meant he was 500 years older… _500 years_, she mused, _I wonder if I'll even recognize their personalities after so long. _

Either way, she didn't want them getting shot.

Sam shifted beside her. "It's actually her!" She whispered breathlessly toward her teammates. Kagome suppressed a grin at the excitement in her friend's voice.

Sam continued, "I mean, usually we don't even see the inhumans. They've never escaped before we arrived before. I wonder how they managed it? And so many! I had no idea hydra had gotten so good at finding them." She trailed off, practically quivering with excitement.

Kagome looked around the room. She could see that the walls had been plastered with sutras, but many of them were torn; and it had been a new moon… Her eyes turned back to Inuyasha, who was watching Quake with a scowl, but one that wasn't hostile as far as she could tell. She had a hunch as to how the yokai had managed to escape.

Quake fell silent and Kagome quickly focused back to the group of yokai again, trying to assess their mood. Would they attack? There were around twenty of them now. Still enough to cause damage of they decided to rampage.

Shippo stepped forward, and the agents nearest him gripped their guns. "Look, as long as none of you try anything funny, we at least won't go attacking you out of the blue." He said, gesturing to Inuyasha and himself.

"Can't really speak for the others though." Inuyasha added.

A couple of nearby yokai growled slightly. _"Damned right you can't speak for us, filthy hanyou."_ One muttered.

Inuyasha spun toward him, _"Watch it weakling!" _he snarled, red bleeding into his eyes and his energy spiking.

The yokai that had spoken, a spider type by the look of him, shrank back.

Kagome tensed, was he about to lose control? No, his eyes faded back to normal as he turned back to face Quake and Agent Evers. She relaxed, he seemed to have gotten much better at control his yokai blood. Which was good, she thought with a shiver. Considering that Tessaiga is back at SHIELD HQ. Or at least, that's where she thought it was. She winced internally, trying to get that back to Inuyasha would be a nightmare.

Quake looked out at the other yokai. "Well? What about the rest of you? We really need to make sure that Hydra can't find you again."

The yokai shifted, muttering to each other.

_"There will probably be food." _Shippo commented in an offhand voice that conflicted with his grin.

Some of the yokai looked interested at that comment, and Kagome rolled her eyes. Shippo's mischievous streak seemed to have grown with him. Still, he wasn't wrong.

Finally most of the yokai seemed to agree that going with the SHIELD agents at least wasn't a horrible idea; and the tension in the room finally lowered.

Tom and Sam both relaxed and turned back to gathering up the stunned or bound hydra agents who had been nearly forgotten. Kagome hesitated, watching as Quake approached Inuyasha and Shippo. How was she going to explain how she knew them? The bone-eater well… She didn't want SHIELD showing up at the shrine in order to study it, that would just bring hydra, and she didn't want them anywhere near her family. Plus, it was deactivated now. But she'd need some sort of story, probably before the day was out.

"Hey Kagome, you gonna help us?"

Tom's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and she hurried guiltily over to them. Later, she would worry about working all that out later. Right now she had a job to do.

.o.

"So, you didn't tell me you knew any inhumans." Sam's voice sounded a little, miffed.

"What?" Kagome asked startled. They pushed a few more hydra agents into the elevator they were using to transport them to the ground floor and signaled the agents inside to go ahead. There were some x-agents who had joined the police force waiting above to load them into prison vans.

"Those two," Sam said as they entered the main room again. She nodded toward Shippo and Inuyasha who were walking along the shelves near them under the wary gaze of some of Evers' top agents. Inuyasha had found a hat somewhere and had his ears covered. She wondered distantly if he did that all the time now to avoid too much attention.

"The white-haired one and the redhead." Her friend continued, "They both've said your name, and you've been watching them this whole time."

"Yeah," Tom joined in the conversation, "and you warned the one when that agent was going to shoot him. What did you say anyway, is that 'duck' in Japanese or something?"

Kagome nodded, "Something like that." She murmured weakly. Of course they would have picked up on that. They were agents of SHIELD, not some naive high school students. She'd need a good story sooner than she'd thought.

"So, why'd you never mention it?" Sam asked again.

"Well," Kagome started, then an idea occurred to her, "I knew them when I was still in high school, before inhumans started popping up everywhere." She shrugged, "They didn't show any weird abilities when I knew them." That was true, none of their abilities were really weird for yokai.

"Hmm." Tom grunted as they surveyed the room, all the hydra agents had been taken care of, and the groups who had gone to see if there were any more agents or captives had already returned. "Guess that makes sense. Though white hair?"

"lot's of teenagers bleach their hair." Kagome said quickly, "Especially the more delinquent ones." She kept the grin she felt hidden, remembering her friends' many theories about her 'delinquent boyfriend'.

"I wonder if anyone I knew growing up is actually inhuman…" Thomas mused to himself.

"Yeah, that'd be weird." Sam said, watching as a couple of agents tried to budge the warded statue Shippo had used to pin one of the ogres to the ground. They weren't having much luck. "You want to go talk to them?"

Kagome looked at her, startled.

The younger woman met her eyes. And Tom nodded in agreement. "Even if you haven't seen them in a while," he said, "it might make them more comfortable with coming to the base if someone they already know can answer their questions."

Kagome hesitated for a moment, _why are you hesitating, this is the perfect excuse to go talk to them and get you cover stories straightened out._ She scolded herself mentally. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She said aloud and walked toward the two yokai who had once been as close as family.

.o.o.o.

Inuyasha eyed the boxes that lined the shelves, frustrated. Any one of these might hold the tessaiga, but the agents had already made it clear they didn't want him and Shippo messing with the boxes. If he knew which one held the sword he'd've completely ignored that order. But given that he had no idea where the sword, or the robes of the fire rat for that matter, were, he was pretty sure that just smashing open all the boxes would just make it harder to get the sword or the robes back in the long run. Maybe he could just ask them when they got to this base place? Of course they might refuse to give them back to him, they seemed like the type to do that. So he'd probably have to steal them back and fight his way out anyway.

He turned to stalk down another aisle and froze, Shippo sidestepped to avoid colliding with him, then stood still as well, his protest quieting. Kagome stood before them.

.o.

_"Hey Inuyasha," _Kagome said, looking at him with a half-smile, _"and… Shippo right?" _she eyed the kitsune. _"You've grown up."_

The kitsune grinned at her _"Yeah, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm taller than you are!"_ he said proudly, stretching to his full height.

Inuyasha snorted, _"Still as obnoxious as ever though, baka."_

The kitsune turned on him, _"Hey." _Inuyasha ignored the offended sputtering that came from the kitsune and watched Kagome carefully.

She glanced at the agents that were a few feet away, Sam and Tom were talking to them, giving them some privacy. She smiled internally, they were good friends.

_"I'm assuming the bone-eater well didn't reopen." _ She said quietly, turning to face them again.

Inuyasha shook his head, _"No, after a few decades passed we figured it wasn't going to."_

She nodded slowly, absorbing the information. _"So how did you end up in America?"_

Shippo snorted, _"I came here almost a century ago with a couple kitsune and tanuki friends. Ran into Inuyasha about fifty years back after he came over too."_

_"A lot of yokai came over after the bombs were dropped in japan." _Inuyasha added._ "For one thing travel was a little easier to get then, and apparently nuclear radiation does weird things when it mixes with yokai energy."_

_"But why America?"_

He shrugged, _"It's big, lots of people, easier to disappear."_

_"Oh…" _She trailed off.

She wasn't sure what else to say, part of her just wanted to hug them, but not here, not while the other agents were still so suspicious of the yokai.

_"Soooo," _Shippo said, _"How did you end up in America? And part of this _SHIELD _group?"_

_"Oh, I saved a couple of their agents from a yokai with paralyzing miasma, they invited me to attend their academy, and by then, I was sure the well wasn't going to reopen, so I accepted."_

_"How long has it been?" _Inuyasha asked with sudden urgency. _"Since the well closed?"_

She blinked at him, _"You didn't know when it closed? That was fifteen years ago."_

He winced, _"Sorry, I wanted to come right after it closed, so you wouldn't have to wait, but I didn't want to arrive too soon…" _he trailed off, not meeting her gaze. She recognized that avoidance.

_"Inuyasha, that wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to keep track of what time period I came from when you only saw glimpses of it?"_

Shippo nudged his arm, _"See? I told you she wouldn't be too upset if we were a little late."_

Inuyasha glared at the kitsune. _"Still," _the redhead continued, ignoring the look. _I didn't expect you to greet us by 'sitting' Inuyasha. That was hilarious!"_

_"Oh…" _she laughed slightly, _"I'm sorry Inuyasha, it was just that that hydra agent was going to shoot you, and before I thought about it, the words were out."_

He shrugged, _"S'alright."_

_"I'm a little surprised your still wearing them to be honest."_

He gave her an incredulous look, _"I can't really take them off Kagome."_

She started, _"Couldn't Kaede have…?"_

He shook his head, _"Only you can take them off."_

She clapped a hand to her mouth, _"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! Do you want me to…" _She reached toward the beads, but he intercepted her hand, pushing it down gently.

_"No it's fine. I'm used to wearing them now." _He gave her a hard look, which was ruined by the grin playing around his mouth,_ "Just don't go 'sitting' me for any stupid annoyance okay?"_

She grinned back at him, feeling some of the awkwardness dissolve, they hadn't changed too much over the years!

_"I promise only to do it if the situation demands. Like if you're about to get shot." _

Movement from the agents drew all of their attention, and Kagome remembered the biggest thing they needed to discuss, a cover-story. She turned back to her old friends, they'd need to get this straight before it was time to move out.

_"Look, we'll be moving out soon. But there's a few things we need to straighten out first. _SHIELD _doesn't know that yokai exist. Any encounters they've had over the years, they've passed off as aliens, enhanced humans, inhumans, or just weird phenomena." _She eyed them appreciatively, _"You guys have gotten a lot better at being unobtrusive over the years."_

Shippo shrugged, _"it did make things easier all around."_

_"Well they also don't know about the bone-eaters well, and I'd like to keep it that way. Any interest they show in my family could bring Hydra down on them. So if anyone asks, we were friends back in high school, but fell out of touch for a while kay? No mentions of time travel please."_

They both nodded, just in time for the call to move out. Kagome gave them a brief smile before hurrying over the where Tom and Sam were already heading toward the door.

**.o.o.o.**

**A/N****: Things are moving along, Please review and let me know what you guys think! I love reviews :)**


End file.
